


Blink

by avintagekiss24



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Breaking and Entering, Brutal Murder, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Character Death, Dark, Death, Gen, Halloween, Murder, Serial Killers, Stabbing, Violence, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avintagekiss24/pseuds/avintagekiss24
Summary: You've been hearing about the murders for months, but never gave them much thought. Until now.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Blink

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a tumblr challenge. This is dark and violent, so please heed the warnings before reading.

You slam the door to the small Prius, and turn to wiggle your fingers at the Lyft driver. You move to your front door, a drunken giggle bubbling up as you crash hands first into the door after tripping over one of the carved pumpkins. The driver, kind enough to wait, honks as he pulls off when you pop the front door open with your hip.  


Your house is shrouded in darkness, but you’re too buzzed and too tired to flip on any lights. You make a stop in the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and down it to try and curb a hellacious hangover and severe dehydration. You pull at your cheetah print high heels, bouncing on your left, and then your right foot as you remove them and carry your heavy body up the stairs into your room.

You throw your shoes haphazardly to the floor with a loud  _ clunk _ before flicking the door closed with your foot. You turn on the TV, but almost instantly drown it out as you traipse into the bathroom as the 6 o’clock news replays in the wee hours of the morning.

_ The LAPD are reminding everyone to be a little bit more careful this Halloween evening, especially young women between the ages of 24 to 29. They are urging that you stay in large groups if at all possible, and try to have a buddy system when walking to your car or home. There has been a string of murders across Los Angeles county over the last six months and still no arrests or even a list of suspects.  
_

_ If you have friends or family nearby, police are asking that you make plans to not stay home alone until… _

“Serial killer on the loose,” you chuckle as you unzip your cocktail dress and wiggle out of it, tossing it back into your bedroom with your bra and panties following.  _ How 1990’s of him. _

You start the shower, humming softly as you raise your hand into the stream of water, waiting for it to warm. Once satisfied, you step into the stream, letting the hot water engulf your body. You tilt your head toward the water, letting your arms go limp at your sides as the liquid caresses your face.  


Just as you turn to let the water massage your neck and back, the electricity cuts out. The TV snaps off, the lights suddenly go black. You groan loudly as you throw your head back and stare up at the ceiling. All you needed was five damn minutes.  


You throw the curtains back, grabbing for your towel, wrapping it tightly around your body. You grumble to yourself as you step through the threshold into your bedroom - and stop dead in your tracks.  


You stare at your dress, neatly laid out on your bed. Your lacy bra and underwear are arranged perfectly next to it, your cheetah print stilettos propped at the foot of the bed.  


Your heartbeat quickens. You swallow harshly as you drag in an audible breath. You turn your head slowly toward your bedroom door, your eyes widening as your blood runs cold.  


It’s  _ wide  _ open.  


You swallow nervously again as the hair on the back of your neck stands straight up. You eyes dart around the room as a cold sweat pops up on your brow. You slide toward your bedroom door slowly as shivers begin to rack your body. Your mind races a mile a minute, screaming at you as your flight defense engages. Your eyes blink involuntarily as you swallow again, taking another slow slide toward the door. You plaster your big eyes on your closed closet door, just knowing at any second it’s going to come flying open.  


You slide again, inching closer to the door.  


Your vision blurs with tears as you blink rapidly, your mind screaming.  _ Stay calm! Stay alert!  _ You let out another ragged, loud breath, sucking back in quickly before making a dash toward the open door. You hit the steps, tripping over your feet and over the steps themselves as you stumble down them.  


You regain your footing, staggering toward the front door, your hand outstretched toward the knob. You pull it open. You even get to place one foot on the concrete of your porch - when your head suddenly snaps back.  


You scream as pain rips through your scalp while your body is forced back inside. You crash back into a wall of a human, his arm wrapping around your waist, crushing you to him as he slams the front door shut again. He lets you fall to the floor with a thud before pulling on your hair again, your butt sliding across the hardwood floor as he moves deeper into the house.

You scream as loud as you can possibly muster, praying that someone -  _ anyone _ \- will hear you. You kick your legs and grab at random things - the railing of the stairs, the small table that sits along the kitchen wall. The table scratches across the floor before toppling over, sending the vase of roses from your father crashing to the floor. You reach up, grabbing the intruders hand with both of yours, trying to rip your hair out of his grasp until you notice how  _ strange _ his fingers feel beneath yours. Smooth, cold - almost like…

Metal.  


You rip at his digits, unable to pry them free. He stands you up once you’re in the living room and pushes you away from him, sending your careening into your glass coffee table. You scream as the grass breaks around your body, slicing your hands, your fingers, your arms and your legs as you fall to the floor. He stares down at you as you try to scramble back to your feet, more howls escaping your lips as you step on jagged pieces of glass that push right through your flesh.  


He takes a step toward you.

You sob as you pull your body backward, trying to grip the carpet underneath you.  


He takes another step.

“Please don’t!” You shout, tears sliding down your face as you reach out with your hands.

You slaps your bloody hands away as he stands over you, your cries growing more and more desperate.

“Please! Please!” You beg, “You don’t have to do this! Please! Please!”

His arm glints in the moonlight as it spills in from behind the curtains. He plucks a sharp knife from his holster and flips it over and over again in his hand, his haunting blue eyes piercing into yours as you cry and shout. You blink through the tears as you stare up at him. His face is -  _ sharp _ \- Jaw, chin, nose, all drastic, model like. A light stubble covers the lower half of his face, long, dark, wavy hair falling to his shoulders.  


His jaw is tight, his eyes completely empty, never wavering, as he blinks slowly. He cocks his head slightly as he continues flipping and twirling the blade in his hand, like he’s thinking -  _ contemplating _ , maybe.

“Please,” you plead again, “I swear to God, I won’t say a word to anybody. You can just go and it’ll be like this never happened.” Your voice cracks as sobs wrack your body.

He cocks his head further.

He blinks.

You open your mouth to continue to bed but he snatches you up by your arm with his metal appendage, slamming you into the wall. The towel falls away from you, leaving you naked and cold as he tightens his metal hand around your throat, applying more and more pressure as the seconds tick by.

You gasp for air, kicking your legs again, scratching and clawing at his hand and face with your hands. He doesn’t even budge, even with all of the flailing and fighting you do. He bats your hands away with ease as you gulp and strain to breath, his eyes dipping from yours down your body. He pushes the sharp blade against your skin,  _ just  _ above your belly button, and drags it slowly the length of your stomach and chest - between your breasts and up to your neck.  


You whimper as he drags the point of the knife around each of your nipples, your chin quivering as your eyes leak. He drags his eyes back to yours, tilting his head again as they wander around your face. He gets that look on his face again, like he’s pondering something and then suddenly, you feel a sharp prick in your stomach.  


Your mouth falls open. Your eyes widen. Your breath starts to shallow. Your mind stills. You’re not even sure what really happened until your eyes fall to your stomach - just in time to see him stab you again. And again.

And again.  


He releases your neck from his grip and you crumple to the floor. You begin gasping for air as you try to crawl away from him. Blood fills your mouth and dribbles from your lips onto the floor beneath you. You gag, you gasp, as you slide your body across the floor, your strength weakening by the second.  


You finally collapse.

Your gasps are fewer and far between, becoming high pitched squeaks. Your vision blurs. You can hear the blood rushing in your ears as it pools underneath you. His feet come into view as the final signs of life drain from you. You blink. He kneels. He tilts his head again and pushes your hair out of your face softly.  


He only leaves once you’ve stopped breathing. 


End file.
